


Dandelion

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Girl!Derek, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in Beacon HIlls.<br/>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/29785143183/will-draw-1-000-pictures-for-lady-sterek-fic-not">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion




End file.
